walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah Cruz (Survival Instinct)
Noah Cruz is an original character from The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Noah's life before the outbreak. Athletic and clever, Noah was a socially active college student. When Scout found Noah picking a supermarket clean, he immediately volunteered for her scavenger group. Noah excels at moving quickly, but is too friendly and trusting to survivors. Post-Apocalypse Fontana, Georgia Daryl Dixon runs into Noah after he had been shot in the shoulder trying to look for supplies by a "crazy sniper" on the roof (which was later found out to be Merle). Anna Turner is also there patching him up. He later leaves with Anna to go to the hospital. Cleburne, Georgia When he arrives, he is kidnapped by a nurse attempting to find a cure, being used as a test subject. There Daryl has the choice of saving him or getting medical supplies from the doctor. If Daryl saves him, Noah will thank him and run off to save Scout. Later you find him in a Local Store where he will join you. If Daryl leaves him and takes the medicine instead, Noah will escape the hospital and hide in a nearby local store, when Daryl enters the store and apologizes to Noah, who says Daryl can make it up to him in the next life, before he begins shouting and screaming loudly to attract walkers in to the store, hoping that the walkers could kill Daryl. Noah is then pulled out through a nearby window and eaten by walkers. Firesign Stadium If Noah reaches Firesign Stadium, he and another survivor will board the last evacuation helicopter. When Merle informs Daryl that the helicopter pilot has been bitten, Daryl tries to tell Noah but the helicopter takes off. Leaving Noah's fate unknown. Death Killed By *Walkers (Supply Runs, Determinant) *Helicopter Crash (Speculated, Determinant) Noah along with any other survivor that may survive till the Evac in Georgia, most likely died in the Helicopter Crash. As Merle notices that the "Whirlybird Pilot" had been bitten, and said he was already looking like he was going to turn. So the pilot might have turned mid flight causing a crash. *Daryl (Caused, Determinant) *Himself (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) If Noah wasn't saved in the hospital, he escaped somehow. When Daryl meets him again and tries to apologize to Noah, he will attract walkers in hope that they kill Daryl. Noah was then pulled out of a nearby window and was eaten alive by walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Noah has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Traits *Stealthy *Prefers Blunt Weapons Trivia *Keeping Noah alive until the end of the game rewards the player with the "Survivor Success" relic. *If you go to Cleburne Hospital and save Noah, he will later join you, but if you take the meds and leave him, you'll see him later, in the mall, you'll talk to him for a while then he'll attract Walkers purposely to kill you, but accidentally gets himself devoured. *It's possible to go to the Saw Mill instead of the hospital and Noah will still join you in the mall. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Survival Instinct Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Survival Instinct